


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Cockblocking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, KageHina never stops fighting, Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is trying to juggle work and his relationship, but Daichi doesn't like coming in second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is shit compared to my other one shots, but I still like it so I'm still posting it.

Sugawara stared up at Daichi, his breathing rapid and his heart pounding in his chest. Daichi leaned down, pressing his lips to Suga’s neck and nibbling softly. He bit down and sucked, making the boy below him moan. Daichi pulled away slightly, dragging his tongue over the bruise. He kissed Suga hard, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Suga wrapped his tongue around Daichi’s and sucked softly, making the dark haired boy moan.

Daichi slowly started to grind against Suga who pushed his hips back up with equal force. Moans spilled out of both boys’ mouths, filling the silent room with loud noises. Daichi sat up and looked down at Suga. The gray haired boy nodded quickly and Daichi smirked. He started to pull Suga’s boxers down slowly, attempting to tease the boy lying underneath him. Suga whined softly and pushed at Daichi’s hand. He opened his mouth to complain but what cut off by a loud ringtone.

Daichi sighed heavily and looked at Suga, silently pleading him not to answer. Suga frowned and shook his head. Daichi pouted as he reached over and grabbed Suga’s phone off his nightstand. When he saw _Hinata_ flashing across the screen, his frown grew and something told him he was going to end up having to take a cold shower once Suga left.

“Yes Hinata?” Suga asked.

“Cockblock.” Daichi mumbled.

Suga smiled, placing his hand gently on Daichi’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him and keep him patient. Daichi had other ideas though, and deciding to have a little fun, slipped his hand down Suga’s boxers and started to stroke him.

“A-a-ah!” Suga blushed and swatted Daichi’s hands.

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and covered the mouthpiece.

            “Stop that!” he cried. “We can continue in a minute.”

            “Sugawara-senpai!” Hinata whined. “Please come back! Kageyama is being mean to me again!”

            “I’m in the middle of something.”

            “Aren’t you just at Daichi-senpai’s?” he asked. “You see him all the time. Can’t you just call him or go back later?”

            Suga chuckled softly. _Bless him. He’s so naïve._ Suga thought.

            “What’s happening?”

            “He’s being mean!”

            “I am not!” Kageyama yelled in the background. “Don’t lie!”

            Suga sighed.

            “I’ll be back soon, just don’t kill each other.”

            He hung up the phone and Daichi pouted.

            “Why?”

            “I’d rather not have them kill each other.”

            “But you were here first.”

            “I’m always here.”

            “So?”

            “Twenty minutes without me won’t kill you.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Daichi.”

            “ _Koushi.”_

“Don’t mock me, you jerk.”

            Daichi laughed and slowly moved off Suga. He sighed and sat up, looking over at his boyfriend.

            “You’re the jerk,” Daichi said. “Can you really leave me like this?”

            Suga pulled his jeans back on.

            “Stop whining. I’m coming back.”

            Daichi groaned, falling back on to his bed dramatically.

            “Come on, babe.” Suga said. “Get up and get some food.”

            Daichi snorted.

            “Did you just call me babe?”

            “Yes.”

            “Don’t do that.”

            “Why not?” Suga pouted.

            “Suga, you’re twenty one years old.” Daichi said. “You’re too old to use babe.”

            “Says the one acting like a five year old.” Suga muttered.

            “Rude.”

            Suga rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt.

            “Do you want me to come back or not?”

            “Yes please.”

            “Then stop being like this.”

            “What? You’re the one leaving me like this.”

            “Sawamura.”

            “Shit. I’m in trouble.”

            “Damn right.”

            “I still don’t see why though, again, _you’re_ leaving _me._ ”

            Suga started to say something and then stopped.

            “I have to go take care of Hinata,” he muttered. “I’ll see you later.”

            He walked out, holding his jacket close to his chest and trying not to cry. Daichi seemed genuinely mad at him for trying to take care of their friends. He knew it wasn’t an ideal time for a problem to arise, but that wasn’t his fault. He was the RA so he had to take care of these problems no matter what else was going on.

            Daichi sighed heavily as he watched Sugawara leave.

            “Nobody got fucked, but I definitely fucked up.” He muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Suga unlocked the door to his dorm and walked inside. He was still a little upset that he had to leave Daichi to sort out whatever issue it was that Kageyama and Hinata were having this time, but he was glad they hadn’t gotten much further because their fight would have been much bigger and leaving any later than he did could have ended their relationship. Suga loved Daichi, but it bothered him when Daichi got mad at him like that.

            He was the dorm’s RA and it was his job to take care of whatever issues other people in the dorm had. He wasn’t happy about it either, but being the RA allowed him to get free tuition and that was the only way he could afford to continue going to school there. Daichi didn’t know that, and Suga was much too ashamed to tell him so as much as it hurt him to fight with his boyfriend all the time, he had to keep reminding himself that in Daichi’s eyes, his reaction was completely rational.

            “Hinata?” Suga called.

            He walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted the cap off and took a drink as he waited for the younger boy to come into the room. He leaned against the counter and sighed heavily.

            “Sugawara-senpai?”

            “Where’s Kageyama?”

            “He’s coming.”

            “Sit down at the table.”

            Hinata nodded, doing as he was told.

            “Hinata, you dumbass, I told you to—”

            Kageyama stopped when he saw Suga. He gulped and sat down at the table. They had been in trouble enough by now for him to know where things were going from here.

            “What happened?”

            “Kageyama said he had to go to the store and get milk and I asked him to buy me meat buns and he said no and I said I would pay for them and he said no and I said then at least let me come to so then I could buy them for myself and he said no again and I called him a jerk and he called me a dumbass and then he hit me in the head and I started yelling and then he started yelling and then I called you.”

            Suga closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

            “What?”

            “That’s it?” he asked. “You called me because he would let you go to the store?”

            Hinata looked down. Now that he heard it out loud he felt stupid and ashamed of what he had done.

            “I just wanted meat buns…”

            “Find something else to eat!” Suga cried. “I go grocery shopping every week and it’s enough to feel all three of us. We have plenty of food. Eat a fucking apple for once!”

            “But—”

            “And you!”

            He turned to Kageyama who swallowed hard. He had never seen Sugawara so upset and he was starting to fear for his life.

            “You couldn’t just let him come?” he asked. “It’s just the damn grocery store! It’s not like you’re going on a date! You’re almost eighteen years old! You two have known each other for four years and all you do is fight. Can you not just learn to get along for a little while? I wasn’t even gone for an hour!”

            “I’m sorry!” Kageyama cried. “We live together and I just wanted a little time away from him.”

            “So tell him that! Don’t call him a dumbass.”

            “I’m sorry!”

            Suga sighed heavily.

            “Whatever.” He mumbled. “I’m going to my room.”

            He walked away, leaving the two younger boys staring after him. Neither had ever seen Sugawara so mad before and yelling at them like that was completely out of character for the usually calm and soft-spoken upperclassman.

            “Fuck!” Suga shouted.

            He slammed his bedroom door shut, startling both of the boys in the other room. They exchanged glances, both confused and slightly flustered.

            Suga’s phone went off and he took it out of his pocket.

_Daichi <3: I’m not sure we should see each other anymore._

Suga’s chest tightened. He felt like he was about to throw up. Was Daichi serious? Was this just some sort of twisted practical joke that he was playing in order to get back at him for leaving whenever they were about to have sex.

_Suga: What?_

_Daichi <3: I just… you’ve been cancelling dates on me so much more lately and you left today and I can’t take it anymore_

_Suga: Seriously? You’re going to throw away **four** years just like that?_

_Daichi <3: I just can’t do it, Suga._

_Suga: Go to hell_

Suga threw his phone across the room and screamed. His voice cracked and he started sobbing. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He and Daichi had been friends since the start of high school and they had been together since their final year. Suga sobbed loudly, shoving his face into the pillow. Nothing else mattered at this point. Daichi hated him and he lost the person he loved the most.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Daichi was sitting on the couch, his eyes red and puffy. He hadn’t wanted to end their relationship, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Suga cancelled dates constantly and he tried to forgive him and he tried to forget about it but the more often it happened then the harder it was to forget. They hadn’t gotten to do anything remotely sexual in over two months and right when they were on the verge of it Suga got up and left.

            Daichi wasn’t exactly angry, just disappointed. He couldn’t take the constant heartbreak anymore so he ended it. It still hurt him, he hadn’t wanted to do it, but it was his only other option. The door opened and Asahi and Nishinoya walked inside. Asahi looked at Daichi and furrowed his eyebrows.

            “Daichi?” he asked softly.

            Daichi looked up, inhaling softly in an attempt to calm down.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Suga…”

            “What happened to him? Is he okay? What’s going on? Why aren’t you with him? Why are you here instead?” Asahi panicked.

            “We’re done.”

            “What?” Nishinoya asked. “But… it’s been four years…”

            “I couldn’t take it anymore?”

            “Take what?” he asked. “Sugawara-san is the nicest person there is!”

            “He always cancelled dates and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

            Asahi sighed and looked at Nishinoya.

            “Go ahead to my room; I’ll be there in a second.” He said. “I just need to talk to Daichi quickly.”

            Nishinoya nodded. He pecked Asahi’s lips then left the room, making his way down the hall to Asahi’s bedroom. Asahi sighed and sat down next to Daichi.

            “Tell me why you broke up with Suga.”

            “I just couldn’t take the pain anymore.” Daichi said. “He constantly cancels our dates and he almost forgot our last anniversary and today we were about to have sex and he got up and left.”

            “Did you talk to him about it?”

            “He just said he was an RA so it was his job to do this stuff.”

            “It is.”

            “I know, but he didn’t have to take the job to begin with.”

            “You don’t know, do you?”

            “Know what?”

            “Daichi, Suga can’t afford the tuition anymore.” Asahi said softly. “Being the RA allows him to go to school for free. If he doesn’t do his job then he doesn’t get free tuition and he has to leave.”

            “Oh God, I’m such an asshole…”

            “Go talk to him. He loves you, I’m sure he’ll take you back.”

            Daichi nodded slightly. He got up and washed his face then slipped on his shoes and left his dorm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Twenty minutes later Daichi was standing in front of Sugawara’s dorm with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked twice and waited, shifting back and forth on his feet slightly.

            “Daichi-senpai?” Hinata asked.

            “Um…” he said softly. “Is Suga here?”

            “He’s in his room but I think he’s mad. He yelled at me and Kageyama a lot and even Kageyama got scared. He even swore really loudly.”

            Daichi’s chest tightened. Suga never swore and knowing that he had must mean he was even more upset than Daichi had thought.

            “You can try to talk to him though. If he talks to anyone then it’ll be you.”

            Hinata let Daichi inside and he took a deep breath then slowly walked towards Suga’s room. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he opened it and walked in. He saw Suga curled up on his duvet and crying and his heart broke even more.

            “Suga…” Daichi said softly.

            Suga stiffened, but stayed quiet.

            “I talked to Asahi… he told me everything… why didn’t you tell me?”

            He still didn’t answer so Daichi sighed.

            “I brought you flowers. I don’t really expect you to forgive me, but… I hope you can. I really do love you…”

            Daichi set the flowers on Suga’s desk and started to walk out.

            “You’re a real dick, you know that.”

            Daichi turned around and found Suga sitting up on his bed and staring at him.

            “What?”

            “I said you’re a dick.” Suga said. “You don’t even have the decency to break up with me in person and then you come here and want me to take you back.”

            “I—”

            Suga stood up and stepped towards Daichi.

            “You what? You’re sorry, right? You never meant to hurt me and you want to stay friends.”

            “No, I want—”

            Suga shoved Daichi against the wall and kissed him hard. Daichi was caught off-guard, but he kissed back, soon gaining control and flipping Suga over and pressing him against the door. He kissed him roughly, moving his hands down to grip Suga’s shirt. Suga shoved Daichi back, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Daichi followed suit, quickly discarding his jeans as well. Suga kicked his off and walked to his bed, laying down and pulling Daichi on top of him. Daichi began to grind into Suga, making him moan loudly. Daichi trailed his kisses down Suga’s neck, biting down and sucking hard.

            “Mmm, Daichi.” Suga moaned.

            Daichi smirked.

            “Yes, dear?”

            “Stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

            “You should watch your mouth.”

            Suga grabbed Daichi’s jaw and turned his head to look at him. He stared at him in the eyes and spoke again.

            “Fuck. Me. Now.” he said.

            Daichi smirked and kissed Suga roughly then sat up. He slowly started to pull Suga’s boxers down, earning him an exasperating groan.

            “Take them off or I’ll kick you!”

            Daichi quickly took them off and stood up, slipping off his own.

            “Where’s the lube?”

            “Don’t have any, just fucking go.”

            Daichi nodded. He hesitated and then pushed a finger into Suga. He moaned loudly, tilting his head back. Daichi added a second, scissoring them slightly and curling them up some. He started to add a third when Suga cut him off.

            “No.” he said. “I need you.”

            Daichi nodded. He was still a bit hesitant since they hadn’t had sex in two months and on top of that they didn’t have any lube. He didn’t want to hurt Suga more than he already had, but Suga seemed to be desperate.

            Daichi hesitated and then spit on his hands and rubbed it on his dick. He knew it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but he had read somewhere that it worked in place of lube so he figured it was worth a shot.

            “Ready?” Daichi asked.

            Suga nodded and Daichi lined himself up and pushed in. Suga moaned loudly and gripped his bedsheets. Daichi started moving slowly and Suga whined softly.

            “Just-fuck! Speed up!”

            Daichi nodded and started to thrust quicker. He pulled out and slammed back in, making the older boy moan loudly. Daichi set a nice pace then leaned back down to kiss Suga again. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s muscular body and gripped his back. He moaned loudly, his nails digging in to Daichi’s skin and his prostate was hit.

            Daichi knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he willed himself to hold out. He thrusted a bit harder, slamming into Suga’s prostate each time. Suga moaned against Daichi’s lips, trailing his hands down to grip his ass and in return making Daichi moan.

            “Daichi!” Suga gasped. “I—”

            Daichi gave another hard thrust and came, moaning Suga’s name loudly. Hearing his name threw Suga over the edge and he came right after, his lips still attached to Daichi’s. They rode out their orgasms and Daichi pulled out and laid down next to Suga.

            “I’m really sorry.” he said. “Do you forgive me?”

            “Of course,” Suga said softly. “But if you ever break up with me over text again, I’m going to cut your balls off.”

            “Ouch.” Daichi winced.

            “Now you know how I felt.”

            “I really do love you, Koushi.”

            “I know, Daichi, I love you too.” Suga said softly.

            Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and pulled him close.

            “You mean the world to me.”

            “Is this you trying to get me to be your boyfriend again?”

            “You mean after that you still don’t want to be?”

            “Oh no, I do want to be.”

            “Good.”

            “But you really did hurt me.”

            “I know, I’m really sorry. I thought you were just blowing me off.”

            “I don’t you that I had a job to do.”

            “I know, but next time maybe tell me why it’s so important.”

            Suga nodded.

            “Alright.” He said softly. “I will. I’m sorry I didn’t before.”

            “It’s alright.”

            Daichi leaned over and kissed Suga gently. Suga moved his hand up and placed it gently on Daichi’s cheek.

            “Senpai!” Hinata shouted.

            Daichi sighed heavily and pulled away. Suga smiled sympathetically and started to sit up.

            “Next year,” Daichi said. “We’re getting a room together.”


End file.
